Five times they kissed and it meant nothing and one time it did
by scasfra
Summary: Sophie and Eliot kissed five times and it meant nothing; one time it meant everything. Please R


**Some Sophie and Eliot love for the shippers out there. Please review**

The first time they ever kiss is meaningless, in his apartment and almost private. He takes a girl home one night that reveals to be crazier than Parker in the morning and won't go away. Since Eliot has a rule about being rude to women, no matter how screwed up they are, he calls Sophie.

She arrives at his home with a travel bag, calls him sweetheart and deeply kisses him while pretending not noticing the blonde sitting on at his kitchen table. When she finally steps away her eyes widen in surprise and then squint in contempt. "And who the hell are you?" She asks on a southern accent that matches his, her tone is almost deadly. "No one" The blonde says as she gets up from her chair giving him a hateful look. "I was just leaving" She states as she grabs her jacket and leaves out the door never to come back or call him again. Sophie smiles sheepishly at him after that and he makes her breakfast, who'd know she could be such a good actress when not breaking the law?

That kiss meant nothing...

* * *

The second time they are at a baseball game, he started appreciating the game after the con where he pretended to be a player and that was her present to him for having broken three ribs after playing her body guard on the last job they did. He looks at her and smiles; Sophie, with a bucket of popcorn in her lap, is actually appreciating the game. Than they show up on the freakin' kiss cam. Everyone has their eyes on them and Eliot knows it could be awkward if they didn't kiss so he leans, intending to kiss her in the face, but she turns around at the same time and they end up giving a peck on the lips. The kiss cam aims at another couple and he keeps staring at her trying to understand if that kiss made it strange between them. She shrugs, laughs at his concerned expression and offers him some popcorn.

That kiss meant nothing...

* * *

The third time is on New Year's eve, they are in New York finishing a job that lead them both to the town square where everyone's waiting for midnight, Alec is somewhere stuck inside Lucille on a parking lot, Parker is breaking into a safe on the Empire State building and Nate is in ass mode while they follow their bait through the crowd. Eliot is exhausted and he knows the grifter has a twisted wrist even though she doesn't say so. A bunch of people, partying, block their way and they lose their bait, a drunk teenager hangs a piece of mistletoe above them, Eliot growls but the teendoesn't go away and his, also drunk, friends starts telling him "to kiss the hottie, dude!" he growls again while Sophie smiles in amusement. "It's just a kiss.." she says and he frowns at her. Sentences like "Come on, what are you waiting for?", "Get it done, already!" and "Dude if you won't kiss her I will!" are shouted at him, Eliot growls again, but kisses her, the teens applaud and finally get out of their way, Sophie spots the man they're following and pulls him by the hand; they continue like nothing happened.

* * *

They are doing a job that fully depends on the brunette's abilities to manipulate people and everything goes well until some pervert starts messing with her at the party. He's so drunk and desperate he won't let her go no matter what she says and when she's finally had enough and starts to walk away he gets handy on her. "Eliot, take out of there!" Nate says through coms and Eliot does.

He shows up behind them and grabs Sophie by the waist kissing her "Sorry I am late hon, traffic was terrible!" the drunken man stumbles a few incoherent words and walks away. She cocks an eyebrow at him "I could have handled this myself, you know?" he gives her his most charming smile. "'Course you could hon'..." and he goes back to his position.

* * *

On that same job Nate gets himself trapped and with his life threatened and Eliot will have to go inside a room full of armed men to get his ass out. Just a second before he walks in Sophie pulls him by the forearm. "What?" he growls, they are getting out of time. She kisses him as an answer. "Please get out of there alive!" and he walks in with her eyes on the back of his mind.

He does get Nate, but they don't talk about the kiss later and he concludes it was just a thing on the hit of the moment; it meant nothing.

* * *

He's alone at home with an ice pack on his shoulder when she walks in, better saying, she breaks in. He rolls his eyes at her, he doesn't want to be mean; he just doesn't have the patience right now.

"Eliot..."

"Not now, Sophie! I just need to be alone..." She already has her hands on the ice pack on his arm to check his wounds.

"I don't think you should be alone right now, Eliot..." He shrugs away from her; he can't deal with this right now.

"What d'ya want from me, Soph? I am monster!" He finally lashes out.

"No, you're not..."

"I killed someone tonight!" He's so tired.

"You saved Nate!" She argues.

"What about all the other times I didn't have anyone to save? What about that?"

"The man you were it's not the man you are, don't forget that!" She shouts; she's starting to get mad, she can't let him punish himself like his.

He just shrugs and suddenly she pulls him to her and kisses him fiercely. When she pulls away he knows just by the look on her face; that kiss meant everything.


End file.
